legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S5 P11/Transcript
(The heroes are seen getting closer to the generator room) Alex: Almost there guys! Miles: Should be just ahead in that room. Kyle: Right! (The heroes enter the generator room and look around) Ian: Now where- ???: THEY'RE HERE!!! (The heroes take cover as more Feds fire at them) Alex: Crap! Emily: Knew that wasn't gonna be easy! Alex: Yep! Kyle: We gotta take them out! Miles: You got that right! Alex: Let's go guys! (The heroes get out of cover and engage the Feds, taking most of them down) Fed: GAH!! Evan: Yeah! That'll show you assholes! Emily: *Shooting energy blasts* Come on guys! We're almost there! Lenny: You heard the lady! Let's go! (The group charges though the remaining Federation Defenders and reach they're destination) Alex: There it is! (The Defenders spot the generator) Miles: Alright! Now we just to blow it up! Kyle: There's gotta be an explosive around we can use somewhere! Miles: Good thing I grabbed one of those Feds' grenades. Evan: Aww yeah! Let's shove that grenade in there and blow this WHOLE place sky high! Jin: How big till the explosion be? Do you think it might reach anyone in the city? Miles: I doubt it. This town's away from the city but the factory won't cause much damage to the other surroundings. Jin: That's good. (Miles nods as he approaches the generator) Miles: And now- (A bullet then hits Miles in the hand) Miles: GNN!! Alex: Miles! (More Feds then arrive as Miles runs to cover) Fed #1: KILL THEM ALL!! Ian: Miles get back here! I gotta heal that hand! Miles: *Groans* Good idea! Fed #2: STOP NOW!! Alex: Get away! (Alex pushes them all away with his psychic powers) Alex: Ian! Heal that wound! Everyone else, take care of any feds that come! I'll set the explosive! Ian: Alright! Kyle: We'll keep you covered Alex! (Alex nods as the heroes engage the Feds. Ian is seen healing Miles's hand) Ian: There we go. Miles: Thanks Ian! Alex: Miles! You got that grenade? Miles: *Hands him the grenade* Here! Alex: Right! This time! (Alex rushes up to the generator) Alex: SAY GOOD BYE! (Alex prepares to toss the grenade before a glowing whip wraps around his wrist) Alex: Wha- (The whip sends an electric current through Alex's body) Alex: GAAH!! Emily: Alex! (The heroes look to find a Federation Soldier with two electric whips attached to his wrists) Soldier: Not so fast. Jessica: HEY!! LEAVE HIM ALONE!! (Jessica fires psy blast at the new soldier) Soldier:... (The soldier blocks the blast with his other whip) Jessica: Huh?! Mina: Who is this guy!? A new elite soldier like Garret or Storm?? Fed #1: Actually, it's a new weapon we've designed! Fed #2: We've started putting them on a few of our men, turning them into advanced soldiers! Kyle: So it's some kind of Heavy Soldier? Alex: Where do they get the tech for this stuff? Fed #1: None of your business. (Two more Advanced Soldiers enter the room) Ian: Ah shit. Scott: That's not good. Omega: I hope Hendricks is having as much fun as we are. (Meanwhile...) Blake H: AAHH! *Crashes into wall* Albert: Poor performance. (Blake is seen on the ground as he spits up a bit of blood onto the floor) Blake H: Hey, you just caught me on an off day is all. (Albert then walks up and grabs Blake by the neck) Albert: Then allow me to finish this nonsense, "hero". (Albert slams Blake on the ground a couple of times, then chucks him away into another wall) Albert: I truly expected better from you Blake. (Blake coughs up some more blood as he tries to get up. Suddenly Wesker's cell phone rings. He picks it up) Albert: Yes? ???: Wesker. It's me. Albert: Sir? What is it, I'm in the middle of something? ???: I've been watching your fight. I see you have Mr. Hendricks in your grasp. Albert: Yes but- ???: Then bring him back to me at HQ. Albert: You've seen the fight. He's not what we were lead to believe. ???: That's not your call to make. Bring him here now. Albert:... Very well. *Hangs up* Play time is over Blake. Time you went on a trip. Blake H: !! Albert: Here, let me help it go faster. (Albert knocks Blake out) Albert: Goodnight. ???: Hey. (Albert then turns to find Erin, Jack, Yang, Ruby and Tom) Albert: More children? Seriously? Erin: Leave our friend alone! Albert: Sorry I don't have time to play anymore. Jack: Too bad! *Throws fire ball* (Albert instantly dodges the attack and rushes to Jack super fast) Jack: Wha- (Albert punches Jack away) Jack: GNN!! Erin: Jack! (Albert kicks Erin away, punches Yang, and then knocks Ruby down) Albert: Such a disappointment. Tom: You're fast! But are you as fast as lighting!? (Tom fires lightning at Wesker) Albert: *Smirks* (Albert dodges the attack) Tom: Ah what the- (Albert then attaches an EMP grenade to Tom's back, disabling his body) Tom: Shit! I can't move! Erin: How....is he so fast...? Albert: A bit of genetic experimentation goes a long way child. Ruby: *Gets up* You're not the only one who's fast! *Speeds off* Albert: A race then? Fine then. *Speeds after Ruby* Jack: Ruby wait! Blake H: *Moans*..... (The heroes see Blake dropped on the floor) Erin: Blake! (Erin goes over and helps Blake sit up) Erin: Blake are you okay? Blake H: *Eyes open* Erin...? Erin: Good you're okay! Blake H: What happened? Erin: Albert knocked you out! Blake H: He did? Erin: Yeah! Jack: Beat the shit out of us too. Tom: Umm, guys? (The group looks over at Tom who's seen stuck on the floor) Tom: Little help? Jack: Hold on. (Jack helps Tom sit up as well) Blake H: Is he gone? Erin: He went after Ruby. Blake H: He what?! Erin: Yeah. Blake H: Shit, and I was supposed to keep him occupied! Erin: Hey its okay buddy. Alex and the others should be getting this place to blow soon. Blake H: You sure? Erin: Positive. Now let's go help Ruby. (Blake nods before the scene cuts to Alex and the others struggling against the Advanced Soldiers) Alex: Keep fighting! Soldier: Take them down hard! (The fighting is continuing) Charlie: JEEZ! THIS IS CRAZY! Pearl: They're so strong! Omega: Just keep it up kids! Zulu: We're trying! Foxtrot: AH!! (An Advanced Soldier is seen with a whip around Foxtrot's neck) Violet: Foxy! Soldier: Get read to die freak! Mina: GET OFF HIM!! *Throws acid* (The acid hits the soldier in the eyes, causing him to draw back the whip from Foxtrot's neck) Soldier: GAAH MY EYES!!! Omega: Nice shot Mina! Mina: Thanks Omega! (Omega smiles before another whip wraps around Mina) Mina: No! Soldier: Now you're finished! Omega: Oh no you don't! (Omega sends out blade tendrils that slice up the soldier) Mina: Whoa! Thanks Omega! Omega: Don't mention it. (The heroes look to find only one Advanced Soldier left) Soldier: Oh shit. Alex: Guess you were too overambitious about the odds. Soldier:..... Kyle: Now let's finish him off! Soldier: I won't give you the satisfaction! (The soldier charges in) Alex: Nope. (Alex blasts the soldier with a psy blast, defeating him) Alex: Alright, got him! Miles: Come on Alex! Get that grenade in now! Alex: Right! *Pulls out grenade* ONE MORE TIME! (Alex runs over to the generator) Alex: Let's end this! (Alex tosses the grenade into the generator) Alex: It's in! Miles: Now let's move! (Alex nods before he and the other heroes leave the room waiting for the blast) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts